


Can You See Them

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Hannibal (TV), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hannibal Odssey, M/M, cursing, lots of fluff, nobody is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Will hates his job.It's as easy as that, working on the Death Star sounded interesting at first, until he was being put on a ship and sent of to a planet that rains all year long. Not to mention that he no longer gets a chance to finally sew the wonders of the stars. Of course, the misery doesn't stop there, not only is he not working the mechanics on the project, he doesn't get to do anything else on the damn place.No, of course they wouldn't give Will the job best suited for him, or one that actually made sense.No, Will's job is to babysit Galen Erzo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got to finish this, and post it! My WiFi was acting up so it took a few days. Enjoy

Will hates his job.

It's as easy as that, working on the Death Star sounded interesting at first, until he was being put on a ship and sent of to a planet that rains all year long. Not to mention that he no longer gets a chance to finally sew the wonders of the stars. Of course, the misery doesn't stop there, not only is he not working the mechanics on the project, he doesn't get to do anything else on the damn place. 

No, of course they wouldn't give Will the job best suited for him, or one that actually made sense.

No, Will's job is to babysit Galen Erzo.

Well not really babysit, bit it feels like it. Everywhere the man went Will had to be right at his side, after the first attempt to escape Galen was gifted with a trooper to follow him everywhere. And when they ment everywhere, they really ment EVERYWHERE.

Will has to periodically follow the man around the entire facility. From the man's sleep chambers, to his work place, to the cafeteria, and yes that also includes the bathrooms. Which makes the whole job even more awkward than it already is. Ugh, how could the Empire, the number one thing that people fear in the universe, have the utmost dumbest ideas in the whole god damn galaxy?

It was bad that Will was assigned the damn job, but then he found himself moving into a room with Galen. That had been awkward. Especially when on the first night the man tried to kill him. Oh yeah, he tried. But it didn't go as planned. 

Galen had said a muttered 'Goodnight' to Will as he slipped into his own bed, and after an hour and a half Will had found himself being strangled. Guess all that train to be a storm trooper really did pay off when Will had grabbed the man, and flung him onto the ground before straddling him. Will would have had a nice rest after turning whoever the murderer was in, if it wasn't for the fact that the man trying to strangle him was Galen.

They had say dazed at the table in the room, as Galen iced a blooming bruise on his cheek. Will had apologized, rather on multiple accounts, but Galen was kind enough to let it slide. But the rest of the night had been mostly uncomfortable silence, before Galen broke the ice by saying Will had a nice left hook. And well, it's not always you can make make a friend while working with the Empire. Even if said friend had tried to kill you at first...

But Will promised not to tell, because they both had a mutual hatred for the Empire. Will being the fact that he was taken from his home, and Galen from his family, who had also been murdered by the Empire.

And thus from that night had begun an unlikely friendship of sorts.

The men had shared many stories and conversations with each other after that night, even if some were not ment to be spoken in public. Will even went as far as disabling the cameras that were recording there every move and sound. Galen had been so excited at the news, and started to tell Will more things about his work. The flaw he put in the Death Star, his ingenious plan to get back at the Empire for killing his wife.

That was when Will had realized how much of a genius Galen really was.

Will in hindsight listen, always listened to the man before him. And would stop him at moments to place his thoughts on the subject, even helping a bit on the design for the Death Star because Will had grown up around mechanics. Hell his first friend was a mechanic dog he had loved, and came to call Winston. Galen surprisingly listened to all of Will's thoughts and ideas, surprising because most of the troopers thought Will was an odd one out, but Galen had been very attentive while Will spoke.

Of course their relationship did not always stay as friends with each passing day they spent with each other. Growing closer and closer, like the tides reaching for the moon.

It began on the anniversary day where Galen had been taken from his family, Will had walked in to find the man crying on his bed. Quickly, Will had ran over to his side, making sure the man was not hurt, only to find he was crying from a broken heart. That night Will had comforted Galen to sleep, wrapping his arms around and holding him until he was tired. And some time that night-or day it's hard to tell what time it really is with the artificial lighting-woke to the man staring out his window at the sky.

"I've always wanted to see the stars. You can never really see them here, because it's always raining so much." Will mumbled, walking over to Galen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"There quite beautiful when the night is cloudless, they twinkle and smile down at you." Galen replied. Will rested a hand on the man's shoulder and squeezed, knowing the ache of loosing your family. 

"I promise that you will see your daughter again, even of it kills me." Will spoke, moving closer to him. Galen smiled, but it wasn't his usual sad smile, no his was full of another emotion Will couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I promise to let you see the stars, Will. I want you to be free from the Empire, and it's burdens." 

"I know."

Galen's lips were soft but also scratchy from his scruff, and his arms were warm. Shocked Will had first been, before melting into the embrace, he knew nothing of such intimacy, but he has never once shied away from Galen. And that night they had laid together like two lovers would do, it was blissfully kind. Will had even seen stars, metaphorically, but still stars.

No one had suspected a thing.

There courtship had gone on for weeks, days full of work and teasing looks. While at night they held each other in open arms, and soft touches. Some nights when Will would top, he would whisper soft things into Galen's ears whispers of hope, and home. Those nights the man would cry softly, but would sleep soundly later. And on other night's when Galen would top, it was full of sinful sounds and sweet laughter.

It was like a refreshing start, and work went by easier, the years had began to blur before there very eyes.

"Run away with me, Will." Galen would whisper into his ear at night, after their coupling when Will was too tired to move, and listened more than he did to the commanding officers.

"I'll have nowhere to go. I have no place to live in the galaxy, I have only know the strictness of the Empire" Will sighed, rested his head against Galen's chest. Galen ran his fingers through Will's chocolatey curls, it was a comfort for both of them, as Galen whispered again. "You can be with me, I'll take care of you, forever."

Will snorted at that, "Unfortunately, Galen, all stars have to wither and die sometime, you can't live forever."

"No, but I can live with the ones I love."

They had made their plan to escape soon, it would be set in course in the next few days. Secretly stashed away was a bag of needed items for the both of them, and along was a carefully picked out shipped. The plan went like this; Will would go down to a base level floor messing with the gas pipes unnoticed, until over time the gas would build up and exploded causing a long enough distraction for them to escape.

Spending the few remaining days in each other's comfort wasn't hard at all, in fact sometimes they would get so caught up in one another they'd forget to they had actual work to be done. Thankfully no one noticed, and they would often laugh it off. It was almost like a game, seeing how far they could entangle themselves with each other, waiting to see which would get caught first.

They only made it as far as to one planet, before crashing down.

"Will we have to run." Galen cried out, throwing his bag over his shoulder. Will stumbled out of the burning ship, and followed behind. They ran. Fast as they could, adrenaline pumping through their bodies to fuel there escape.

He wasn't quick enough.

And soon Will was falling to the ground, crying in agony as he clutched his bleeding side. The Empirial ship's were flying down to land, but it would take some time to exit them. Galen could make a run for it escape and be free once again, but he didn't, instead he dropped everything ad ran to his lover's side.

"Will, oh god, Will it's okay. You're going to be okay." Galen cried holding the side which was bleeding. "We'll get you patched up."

"No they won't, clones who rebel against the Empire are killed on sight." Will coughed, gazing up at Galen's face. "We escaped, at least, I'll die a free man."

"Will no, stay with me, I-I'll get them to help you. I'll force them to." He sobbed. Will's eyes looked past him, up towards the night sky where the stars shone brightly and alive. Smiling so brightly that it overcame the seeping darkness, and ran a bloodied hand through Galen's silvering hair. He rested his head back, and stared into the night sky.

"They're beautiful." Will sighed. Galen didn't have the heart to tell him to live anymore, didn't have the heart for anything, he was broken now and always would be a hollow suit of the man he once was.

He watched Will die in his arms, as his soul withered and left. He felt his own soul dwindle more and more, with each passing moment, before joining along with Will's. He listened to their heart beats, and then his own slow down the longer he held his breath. His hand didn't move to close Will's eyes, he would leave them open so his lover could always stare up at the infinite stars above.

In his dreams they had escaped together, and spent a couple of years searching for Jyn, and when they found her they were happy. Together. Years later the Empire was defeated, and Galen was free along with Will, and they lived together caring for Jyn.

But only in his dreams did everything seem fine, only in his dreams where he would find himself stargazing with Will.

**Author's Note:**

> Mwahaha, I never sais it would end happy. Comments and kudos are always loved.


End file.
